Dandelion
by Byun ye na
Summary: Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan kehidupannya yang selalu sama setiap harinya, Tak bisakah seseorang menolongnya Dia benar-benar butuh pertolongan CHANBAEK,KAISOO,HUNHAN,GS


cast:chanbaek

other cast:kaisoo,hunhan

rate:.T-M

gs,hurt,romance

baekhyun seorang gadis busan yang hidup sebatangkara,Orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan .mengantungkan hidupnya pada pekerjaan sambilan dan bangku sekolah dengan beasiwa,di kenal dengan kepintaran dan sifat cerianya, namun siapa yang tau jika hari-harinya begitu berat karena peninggalan almarhum ayahnya yaitu hutang-hutang pada rentenir yang bahkan nominal '0'nya pun tak akan hilang meski ia bekerja banting tulang hanya untuk membayar pagi hari ia harus mengantar susu ke tiap-tiap rumah orang kaya dengan sepedah sewaanya,setelah itu ia berangkat kuliah,dan pulang kuliah ia akan bekerja lagi di caffe milik hidup terlalu kejam untuk bermalas-malasan.

Baekhyun prov

"Hahhh"

Sudah pukul 4 pagi itu artinya aku harus segera bergegas bangun dan membersihkan berjalan menuju balkon kamar sewaan yang sudah hampir 10 tahun ku huni. Udara pagi ini begitu segar dan menyenangkan ku hirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya hanya untuk berterimakasih pada tuhan karna aku masih memiliki pagi yang selalu terasa sama selam 10 tahun. ya ..10 tahun sudah ,dan aku mulai berhenti untuk berharap akan ada hal baik akan yang terjadi di terasa aku sudah 5 menit berdiri di balkon ku ku lihat jam pada layar ponsel ku

"ASTAGAA AKU TERLAMBAT".

Dan jeritan di pagi hari ku..

.

.

.

.

At seoul university

"Luhan-ah... aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat sebentar,setelah itu kau boleh menyuruh ku melakukan apapun sesukamu".rengek baekhyun

"Oh.. ayolah byun hanya meminta mu untuk menyisir rambut mu..kau kira aku memintamu memindahkan namsan tower".balas luhan dengan perasaan kesal melihat sahabatnya datang ke kampus dengan gaya yang uggghh jujur saja lalat pun tak mau baekhyun malah bergeming dan nafasnya mulai teratur (ia tidur)

"Yakkkk!BYUN BAEKHYUN".kali ini luhan yang kaget langsung bangun dari tidurnya

"Aigoo park luhan,jika aku dalam keadaan sehat kau benar-benar sudah aku bunuh".baekhyun membalas dengan tatapan dia hanya tidur 3 seluruh persendiannya keluar pada,jalurnya.

'TAkkk'.

luhan memukul kepala tuhan kasar sekali rusa akan benar-benar marah kali luhan memberikan tatapan mengiba pada baekhyun karna melihat matanya yang sangat merah.

"kau bekerja larut malam lagi?..bangun.. sebentar lagi kim songsaeng datang,setelah mata kuliah ini selesai akan ku buatkan surat izin untuk mu kau bisa beristirahat di ruang kesehatan,bertahanlah jebal.."luhan mengelus surai di balas anggukan dan senyuman lemah dari baekhyun

"Kau yang terbaik sahabat ku".kata baekhyun lirih.

...

Seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian yang sesuai di tubuhnya yang tinggi tengah menatap jengah kumpulan yeoja di bangku penonton lapangan basket adalah PARK CHANYEOL kaya,tampan,pintar satu kata yang menggambarkannya 'SEMPURNA'.

teriakan para yeoja itu membuat telinganya iritasi hinga ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi memasukan bola ke dalam ring ..ia menatap para yeoja itu dengan tatapan dingin namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhenti berteriak memberi semangat.,malah bagi mereka wajah park chanyeol yang seperti itu adalah anugrah tuhan yang harus di sukuri meski jarak lapangan dan bangku penonton jauh mereka dapat melihat ekspresi chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Berisik sekali,apa para yeoja itu tak punya kerjaan lain selain membolos mata kuliah untuk melihat latihan basket,dasar tidak berguna".chanyeol mengumamkan kata umpatan.

"Chanyeol..!kau lelah?,bisa kau antar aku ke ruang kesehatan sepertinya penyakit bulananku kambuh lagi".kai menghampiri chanyeol dengan memegan perut dan dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Apa? Diare lagi..ohhh tidak jongin,terakhir kali penyakit mu itu kambuh kau menarik rambut ku hingga rasanya aku akan botak".chanyeol mundur satu langkah karena mendadak merinding

"Arrrgghh jebal yeol..i-inihh sakhhit".balas jongin merintih

"aishh..kajja ..palli ..lagian, Memangnya tidak ada penyakit lain yang lebih bagus yang bisa kau idap".chanyeol membopong kai ke ruang kesehatan.

Karena terburu-buru chanyeol menabrak seseorang dan membuat jongin dan seseorang yang di tabraknya jatuh tersungkur dan anehnya orang yang ia tabrak tergeletak tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dengan panik chanyeol menghampiri sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah perempuan yang emmm...bagai mana menjelaskanya ya.. cantik sangat cantik..Ia langsung membawa tubuh wanita itu untuk ia pedulikan jongin yang masih di posisi ia jatuh dan tak bisa bergerak,karena jika ia bergerak maka sesuatu itu akan keluar.

"Agashi...anda baik-baik saja,,agashi anda mendengar saya..sadarlah" chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis tersebut tapi tidak ada respon

"Phaaarrk ce..chaanyoool jebal"jongin berkata lirih.

"Sebentar jongin nona ini tak sadarkan diri".dan di hadiahi sikap acuh dari chanyeol

"Yakkkk! PARK CHANYEOL AKU RASA AKU AKAN MATI SEKARANG JUGA".jongin histeris karna sudah di ujung tanduk setelah itu hanya bunyi

'PREEEETTT' yang terdengar

"HAISSS KIM JONGIN,aku bisa gila".chanyeol frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya

Tbc~

Anyeooong aku penulis baru di ffn semoga kalian menyukai cerita ku..karna aku masih baru aku masih butuh review dan semangat nih di tunggu ya

Happy kai day...exo-l saranghae


End file.
